


Angst Together If You Want To!

by Unformal_Sorrelle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwen, BAMF Gwen (Merlin), Crack and Angst, Gen, Gwen Has To Put Up With A Lot..., Humor, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Post-Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unformal_Sorrelle/pseuds/Unformal_Sorrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reveal has happened. Merlin got himself caught and he's scheduled for execution. Arthur can't stand the lies, the betrayal, and would break if he ever actually killed his manservant. They both have some agonizing decisions to make. Gwen's a good friend, always there to support them, but what if she got tired of all the angst? A solution to angsty reveals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angst Together If You Want To!

"Merlin? Merlin!" Gwen tried to get the young warlocks attention. The figure in the prison cell hadn't moved. Eventually, the prisoner noticed her but his eyes wouldn't meet hers. The normally optimistic young man was drained.

"I don't know what to do." He admitted, "I don't."

"What do you mean Merlin?" Gwen asked him, puzzled since it didn't appear he could do anything. He was locked up in the dungeon and Arthur had all intentions of burning him at the stake tomorrow. She had gone down to apologize for not changing Arthur's intentions by now and assure him that she would never let him die.

"I could escape." Merlin's voice was empty, "Just a flash of my eyes and I'd be out. But I'm scared to. In some ways I'm less scared of dying. I would rather die a horrible death than leave Camelot. And that terrifies me. I've lived so many years caring only about Arthur's safety that I don't have anything left. I don't have an I anymore."

"You're not going to die tomorrow."

"Arthur will never treat me the same again. You know him, he hates magic."

"You're his best friend." Gwen argued, with her own best friend.

"Do I even exist anymore? I think that's really what the druids name means- Emrys replaces Merlin. Merlin died long ago and Emrys died today. I'm already dead."

"No you're not!" Gwen said sharply, looking in his eyes with horrified anger, "You're not dead and you're not going to die! Stop talking like that! What would Gauis say? What would your mother think? You should be ashamed of yourself Merlin! So what if you have a destiny, that's not all you are. You should know that better than anyone! Arthur isn't only a king, he's a man, a human man with feelings, first and for most. You're not dead till you give up fighting and as long as I've known you, you've never given up! Ever! But if you're going to talk like that then you may as well save the rest of us some pain and bury yourself where you sit.

"Do you know how crushed Arthur is? He's assured that the world is all out to get him. He's convinced that everyone is going to betray him. He is going insane up there. Insane! It's eating him up, the stuff that he feels- anger, guilt, paranoia. You should have told him! You should have told him ages ago! You know how Arthur's mind works, you know how fragile he really is!

"But no, you decide to keep him out of the loop. Even years after Uther's death, you don't tell him. You let him prance around like an idiot, not telling him anything. I don't care how unobservant Arthur is, or how scared you are or what the darn destiny says- There has to have been a time in this decade that you've known each other that you could have said something.

"However, you stupid, idiotic dollupheads waited until you made a mistake! And now you're both killing yourselves! Oh Gwen, Arthur says, I can't believe that Merlin could do that to me. It's not the magic so much as the lies, the lies, the lies, and the betrayal. I thought he was the one person left that would never betray me. And now he's going to have you burnt at the stake when nobody wants it to happen. If he kills you than he's never going to get past it.

"Then we have you, Merlin, and your giving up! You're giving up when you should be fighting harder than you've ever fought before. You're in the same stupid state as Arthur. Blah!

"I say if you're going to be stupid than don't force it on me! I quit!" And with a deep breath, Gwen spun the other way and left the dungeon.

Merlin couldn't remember Gwen ever being so mad. Especially not at him. He was a little shocked.

Even more shocked when the Queen dragged her husband in and locked him in the cell right by Merlin's.

"There!" She declared, "Angst away! Since you seem two enjoy it so much, then you can do it together. Just not to me!" Then Gwen left the dungeon, leaving the king and his manservant alone.

"Have you ever seen her so angry?" Merlin asked,

"No,"

"So it's not just me then."


End file.
